Erinnerungen
by Inselschreiberin97
Summary: Als Obi-Wan auf Tatoine ankommt, quälen ihn seine Erinnerungen... Kurzes Oneshot.


Hi...hier mal ein Oneshot zu Obi-Wan. Er ist gerade auf Tatoine angekommen und hat noch immer mit seinen Erinnerungen an Order 66 und Anakin zu kämpfen... Aber lasst euch überraschen! Bitte reviewen!

Achso..die eine Szene bei Obi-Wans Traum hab ich mir ausgedacht. Hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem...

Erinnerungen

Mit einem Seufzer zog sich Obi-Wan die Stiefel von den Füßen und stellte sie neben sich auf den Boden. Er versuchte nicht einmal den Sand aus seinen Kleidern zu schütteln. Spätestens am nächsten Tag würde er sich ja wieder in den Falten seiner Tunika verfangen und ihm in die Stiefel rieseln.

"_Ich mag Sand aber nicht! Er ist kratzig!"_

_"Anakin, ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht nach Dweandd zu reisen. Du kannst es auch positiv sehen."_

_"Positiv? Dweandd ist ein Sandplanet, daran ist nichts positiv."_

_"Wir werden einen neuen Planeten kennenlernen, das ist positiv."_

_"Ja, Meister."_

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen nicht mehr an Anakin zu denken... Aber das war anscheinend ein unmögliche Aufgabe.

Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Einfach die Augen schließen und schlafen... Nur dass das leichter gesagt war als getan. Obi-Wan hatte aufgehört, die Nächte zu zählen, die er schlaflos im Bett gelegen hatte und immer wieder seinen alten Erinnerungen nachhing. Es war zwecklos. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Egal wie sehr er versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Augen zu.

Langsam Atmen.

Ein und aus...

Ein und aus...

Ein und aus...

_"__NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er konnte nicht verhindern das Qui-Gon von der tötlichen Laserklinge mitten in die Brust getroffen wurde und zusammenbrach. Er konnte nur zusehen..._

_..._

_Gefangen hinter einer Wand aus Plasma, die genauso ein rotes Leuchten ablieferte wie das Laserschwert des Sith-Lordes der gerade Qui-Gon durchbort hatte, erstarrte Obi-Wan. _Qui-Gon..._ Es war unmöglich. Qui-Gon konnte nicht tot sein. _

_Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte das tödliche Duell gegen den Sith gewonnen! Aber nur dadurch das er den Gefühlen in sich freien Lauf gelassen hatte... _

Angst führt zu Zorn.

Zorn führt zu Hass.

Hass führt zur Dunklen Seite.

_Qui-Gon wäre bestimmt entäuscht darüber... Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan erwachte aus seiner Trance und rannte zu seinem am Boden liegendem Meister. _

_"Qui-Gon...Meister..."_

_"Es...ist zu spät."_

_"Nein!" Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! _Ich kann ihn retten! Ich kann es schaffen!_ Aber Qui-Gon schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so als hätte er die Gedanken seines Schülers erraten. "Es ist zu spät..."_

_Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... Ich werde euch helfen..." Gerade wollte Obi-Wan über seinen Bond zu Qui-Gon seinem Meister helfen als er spürte wie dieser zerfaserte. Erschrocken sah er Qui-Gon an. _

_Der lächelte und nickte. "Du bist nun...ein...Jedi-Ritter. Ich bin...stolz...auf dich." Obi-Wan schluckte. Nicht so... Er wollte nichts so zu einem Jedi werden. Nicht wenn Qui-Gon starb..._

_Qui-Gon hob seine zitternde Hand und legte sie an Obi-Wans Wange. "Bilde ihn aus... Versprich es mir..." Obi-Wan stutzte. Vom wem redete Qui-Gon? Dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen._Anakin...er redet von Anakin. _Erwartungsvoll blickte Qui-Gon zu ihm hoch. Obi-Wan nickte. Wenn das Qui-Gons Wunsch war... "Ich werde ihn Ausbilden. Ich verspreche es." _

_Noch einmal lächelte Qui-Gon. Dann verblasste sein Geist und seine Augen schlossen sich. Bevor sein Kopf zur Seite rollen konnte, hielt Obi-Wan ihn fest. _Nein...Qui-Gon...nein...

_Schluchzend beugte sich Obi-Wan über Qui-Gons toten Körper. _

_Nein..._

_Nein..._

_Nein..._

oOo

_"Anakin..lauf schon. Lauf weg. Du kannst hier nichts mehr tun..." Aber Anakin blieb beharrlich bei seinem am Boden liegenden Meister stehen. "Nein. Ich lasse euch jetzt nicht alleine." Obi-Wan seufzte über die Sturheit seines Padawan. Die Kopfgeldjäger würden sie schon bald eingeholt haben, also musste Anakin fliehen wenn sie nicht riskieren wollten dass ihre Daten gefunden wurden. Und diese Daten waren wichtig. Sogar sehr wichtig. Aber Obi-wan konnte in seinem derzeitigen Zustand schlecht weglaufen. Immer wieder schossen Schmerzenswellen durch seinen Körper. Ein Jedi konnte zwar eine Weile Schmerzen oder Gift verdrängen, aber eben nicht für immer. Und bei Obi-Wan war dieses ´immer` eindeutig überschritten. Er hatte das Gift das ihm während seiner unfreiwilligen Gefangenschaft gespritzt worden war noch nicht identdivizieren können, aber es war tödlich, so viel wusste er. _

_Eine neue Welle des Schmerzes überrollte ihn. Obi-Wan versuchte einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, aber es ging nicht. Anakin sah ihn besorgt an. "Meister..." _

_Aber Obi-Wan war Ohnmächtig geworden. Er bekam nicht mehr mit wie Anakin erfolgreich die Drei Kopfgeldjäger abwährte, die sie inzwischen erreicht hatten. Als er schließlich aufwachte, fand Obi-Wan sich in ihrem Shuttle wieder, das gerade Kurs auf Coruscant genommen hatte. Sofort beugte sich Anakin über ihn. "Wie geht es euch Meister?" Obi-Wan schüttelte nur den Kopf als Zeichen das er nicht sprechen konnte. Kurze Zeit später verlor er erneut das Bewusstsein. _

_..._

_Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Neben ihm saß ein müde aussehender Anakin zusammen mit Mace Windu. "Meister Windu..." Aber sprechen war noch zu anstrengend. Er verstummte wieder. _

_"Dein Padwan hat dich gerade noch rechtzeitig hier abgeliefert, Obi-Wan. Zum Glück haben wir die Daten. Und...du lebst." Ein Lächeln erhellte das Gesicht von Mace, was sonst eigentlich nie vorkam. _

_Dankbar nickte Obi-Wan Anakin zu. Er hatte ihn unterschätzt. Anakin _hatte_ es geschafft._

oOo

_Anakin sprang. Schnell hob Obi-Wan sein Laserschwert und zog es von links nach rechts als Anakin über ihn hinwegsegelte. Mit einem Aufschrei viel Anakin an den Rand des Lavaflusses wo sie gekämpft hatten. _

_Immer wieder schrie Anakin auf, als seine Beinstümpfe anfingen zu brennen. _Habe ich das getan? Habe ich Anakin gerade.._Ja. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte seinen Bruder und Freund auf grausame Art und Weise verstümmelt. Aber es musste so kommen. Anakin war zur Dunklen Seite übergetreten. ´Er ist böse. Er hat es nicht verdient zu leben. Er hat Jünglinge getötet. Unschuldige Kinder.` Aber egal wie oft Obi-Wan sich veruchte das einzureden, es klappte nicht. Und nun stand er hier und sah Anakin Skywalker beim Sterben zu..._

_"Ich hasse euch!" Noch einmal, ein letztes Mal, richtete Anakin das Wort an Obi-Wan. Er schrie es mit letzter Kraft hinaus. Das von dem er wusste das es stimmte. Das wovon er wollte das Obi-Wan es erfuhr. Seinen Hass..._

_"Du warst mein Bruder, Anakin. Ich habe dich geliebt!" Tränen flossen über Obi-Wans Wangen und seine Sicht verschwamm. Immer noch halten Anakins Schreie über die zerklüfteten und trostlosen Ebenen vpn Mustafar. _

_Und Obi-Wan drehte sich um. Wandte sich ab von dem Elend und Leid, das er nicht mehr lindern konnte. Mit schweren Schritten ging er das bröckelnde Ufer hinauf. _

_Ich hasse euch..._

_Ich hasse euch..._

_Ich hasse euch..._

Mit einem Keuchen setzte Obi-Wan sich auf. Er hatte also doch geschlafen. Außnahmsweise Mal. Nun, jetzt würde er wahrscheinlich für eine genze Weile keinen Schlaf mehr finden...

oOo

Völlig erschöpft kehrte Obi-Wan von seiner Pilzsuche zurück. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, aber in letzter Zeit bereiteten selbst die einfachsten Aufgaben ihm enorme Schwierigkeiten, was wahrscheinlich daran lag das er schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr geschlafen oder Meditiert hatte. Es ging einfach nicht. Immer wenn er die Augen schloss, kehrte alles wieder. Qui-Gons tot. Sein versagen bei Anakin. Die Jünglinge, alle mit Blasterwunden tot in den Gängen des Tempels. Manche auch mit den Wunden eines Laserschwertes...

Obi-Wan stützte sich taumelnd vor Müdigkeit an dem nidrigen Tischchen direkt neben dem Herd ab und sank auf einen Stuhl. _Ich kann nicht mehr..._

Tote Jedi.

Ein brennender Tempel.

Die Leichen von Klonsoldaten, die während der Schlacht gefallen waren.

Die Sicherheitsaufzeichnungen, in denen Anakin Jedi tötete.

Und immer wieder dieser eine Moment auf Mustafar...

So, damit wäre meine FF erst mal beendet...wenn eine Fortsetzung gewünscht wird, bitte im Review schreiben!


End file.
